


Несказанные слова

by Regis



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Not A Fix-It, Post-Seine, although Cosette tries to, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наряду с немногочисленными пожитками, оставшимися после смерти отца, Козетта находит пачку писем, написанных Вальжаном в последний год своей жизни и адресованных человеку, который был уже мертв.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Несказанные слова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813786) by [Chrissy24601](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy24601/pseuds/Chrissy24601). 



> Фик был переведен на ФБ-15.  
> Бета перевода: [rose_rose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Escargot/profile)

Лишь месяц спустя похорон Козетта нашла в себе силы, чтобы разобрать вещи в комнате своего отца. Он вел скромную жизнь и пожитки его были очень простыми. Решить, что с ними делать, можно было меньше чем за час, но сама перспектива пугала. Слабым утешением служило лишь то, что у нее не было никаких воспоминаний о жизни на улице Вооруженного Человека. Если бы ей было что вспомнить, она бы вновь не удержалась от слез. 

И действительно, маленькая комната была скудно обставлена. Единственным, что представляло собой здесь ценность, были два подсвечника, но их Мариус забрал еще раньше, чтобы использовать во время заупокойной мессы по ее отцу. Сейчас в комнате остались лишь одежда, некоторые предметы обихода и мебель.

− Все, что представляет хоть какую-то ценность, пойдет на благотворительность, − сказала Козетта. 

Мариус кивнул.  
− Ты не хочешь проверить, может, остались еще личные вещи? 

− Я не вижу ни одной, и здесь слишком мало места, чтобы можно было много спрятать. − Она погладила край стола, что находился подле единственного окна в комнате. − Хотя у папы был настоящий талант прятать вещи. Любимый, проверишь его одежду − нет ли потайных карманов и вещей, вшитых в подкладку? Я припоминаю, что именно там он иногда прятал деньги. Если найдем что-нибудь, также отдадим на благотворительность. 

Пока Мариус возился с небольшой кучкой поношенной одежды, Козетта обратила свое внимание на содержимое стола. Несколько старых газет занимали его левый верхний угол; перо и чернильница украшали другой. За исключением этого стол был пуст. На всякий случай она выдвинула и единственный ящик стола.

− О!

− Что там? − спросил Мариус.

− Письма, − ответила Козетта, осторожно вынимая стопку бумаг из ящика. − Незаконченные, мне кажется. Написаны отцовской рукой, но большей частью не подписаны. И только одно запечатано. − Она взглянула на него ближе. На лбу обозначилась легкая складка. − Оно адресовано инспектору Жаверу в полицейскую префектуру. 

Мариус поспешил к ней, чтобы самому рассмотреть письмо. Щелчком пальца он сломал на нем печать. 

− Мариус, так нельзя! − возмутилась Козетта.

− И отправитель и получатель − оба мертвы. Мы никому не причиним вреда. − Он развернул письмо. 

  


_14 июня 1832_

_Инспектор Жавер,_

_Неделю назад мы с вами вели беседу по поводу правосудия. Вернувшись, как и обещал, я обнаружил, что вы ушли. С тех пор я не видел вас. Тем не менее, не смею предположить, что вопрос разрешился так легко, посему настоящим письмом хочу напомнить вам, что проживаю по адресу улица Вооруженного человека, дом номер 7. Был бы крайне признателен, если бы вы пришли лично, ибо исходя из обстоятельств нашего дела, будет справедливо, если его закроете именно вы._

_Я буду ждать вас._

_У. Фошлеван_

  


Мариус уставился на лист бумаги в своей руке.  
− Просьба быть арестованным, я полагаю, но адресованная мертвецу, − тихо сказал он. − Но зачем ему это делать? Разве что…

− Разве что, любимый?

Вместо ответа, Мариус стал перебирать газеты на столе. Среди них не было свежих, но самая нижняя, “Монитор”, была сложена так, что на виду была определенная статья. 

− Да, вот та самая статья, которую показал мне этот отвратительный Тенардье. Месье Жан должно быть узнал о смерти инспектора уже после того, как написал письмо. Что объясняет, почему он не отослал его. 

− Жавер… − произнесла Козетта, перекатывая имя на языке, словно пробуя его на вкус. − Это он преследовал нас, когда я была маленькой, да? Папа никогда не говорил про него; но упомянул его в письме, что отдал мне у своего смертного одра. Зачем он писал ему? − она посмотрела на недописанные письма в своей руке. − И так часто?

− Не знаю, считать ли это ответом, но твой отец спас Жаверу жизнь на баррикадах, так же, как и мою, − благоговейно сказал Мариус.

Дрожащими руками Козетта стала раскладывать письма на столе, пока они не заняли его весь.  
− Они датированы. И все адресованы ему…

Она взяла со стола письмо с самой давней датой. Оно было единственным, кроме запечатанного, что было подписано. Ее охватило чувство вины за чтение личных писем отца, но нежелание зарыть еще один секрет вместе с ним перевесило. 

  


_23 августа 1832_

_Дорогой инспектор,_

_Я пишу это с полным осознанием того, что нет никакой надежды, что мои слова когда-нибудь достигнут вас. Однако некоторые вещи нельзя оставить невысказанными, даже если тот, кого они касаются больше всего, не может их услышать._

_Я в неоплатном долгу перед вами. Счастье моей дочери неразрывно связано с жизнью юноши, которого я нес на своих плечах, когда вы нашли меня в последний раз. Я вечно буду благодарен вам за то, что вы позволили мне принести его домой, ведь он все еще жив, и хотя его раны тяжелы, есть хороший шанс, что он полностью поправится. Исполни вы то, что было вашим правом, он бы умер той ночью. Но вы не стали, и он не умер. Моя благодарность за эту милость Господу и вам не знает границ!_

_Как сильно бы мне хотелось иметь возможность сказать вам это лично, хотя я не тешу себя иллюзией, что вы приняли бы слова благодарности от человека вроде меня. Может быть, вы не станете их слушать и в посмертии, но я смею питать надежду._

_Я надеюсь, и я молюсь за вас._

_Преданный вам,_  
Жан Вальжан  


  


Козетта медленно опустила письмо обратно на стол.  
− Ох, Мариус. Выходит, что у тебя было _два_ благодетеля. 

− И в самом деле, − он вздохнул, − но я не могу воздать должное ни одному из них. 

Она похлопала его по руке, но затем ее взгляд привлекло письмо, написанное в явной спешке и волнении. Оно было не закончено, некоторые слова были зачеркнуты, тут и там на бумаге виднелись пятна от смазавшихся чернил и капель воды. 

  


_Декабрь 1832_

_Жавер,_

_Мне не к кому больше обратиться, нет никого больше, с кем я мог бы поделиться этим, но она уходит! Моя дорогая Козетта, моя дочь, свет моей жизни, она покидает меня! Она выйдет замуж за этого юношу Понмерси, и она будет счастлива. Я не должен хотеть от жизни ничего, кроме ее счастья, но охвачен сейчас глубоким отчаянием._

_Почему я обращаюсь к вам, я не знаю. Не сомневаюсь, что вы сказали бы мне, если бы вообще удостоили меня разговором, что это естественный ход вещей, что это правильно, что она должна быть женой хорошего человека, а не дочерью того, кто даже родным отцом ей не является. Когда я закрываю глаза, я легко могу вообразить вас стоящим здесь и даже слышу ваш голос, говорящий мне все это. Порой вы говорите мне, что потерять ее − это справедливое наказание мне за то, что я ушел от закона, но когда я оборачиваюсь, чтобы сказать вам, что это не моя вина, что я сдался закону, и вам, я вновь осознаю, что вы мертвы, причем лишили себя жизни собственной рукой._

_Почему, Жавер? В газете написали, что вы покончили с собой в припадке умопомешательства. Но в ней также было сказано, что вы убили себя после того, как мятежник даровал вам жизнь. Тогда почему вы не арестовали меня, когда я сдался? Был ли я причиной помрачения вашего рассудка? Мои ли действия привели вас к вашим? Я молю бога, чтобы это было не так, чтобы существовала какая-то другая, неизвестная мне причина, приведшая вас в такое отчаянье. ~~Не думаю, что смог бы вынести вину за нанесение вам столь тяжкого вреда, но~~ Я понимаю сейчас ваше отчаянье лучше, чем когда-либо. Я считал, что был отчаявшимся на каторге, но по сравнению с потерей Козетты былые тяготы бледнеют. Вы и она были единственными людьми, постоянно присутствовавшими в моей жизни, но теперь я потеряю ее, как потерял вас. Из всех ошибок, что я совершил в жизни, больше всего я виню себя в том, что не был способен остановить ни одного из вас от ухода из моей жизни. Для Козетты так будет лучше, ~~но вы! Как бы я хотел быть с вами рядом, даже если бы нас разделяла тюремная решетка, как когда-то давным-давно.~~ _

_Вы бы не хотели услышать эти слова. Я не знаю, зачем пишу их. Это бессмысленно._

  


− Мариус, это неправильно. Эти письма словно дневник, они не были предназначены для прочтения! 

− Мы можем отложить их и сжечь, если ты хочешь, любовь моя. 

Но Козетта колебалась. Уничтожить их, не зная, не содержат ли они чего-нибудь, что _должно_ увидеть свет, было в равной степени неправильным. Она обвела пальцами контур другого письма, очень короткого. Она прочла его вслух. 

  


_15 марта 1833_

_Жавер,_

_Дело сделано, они поженились. Месяц назад. Юноша знать меня не желает и не хочет подпускать меня к Козетте. Это полностью моя вина. Я рассказал ему, кто я такой, каким ты меня всегда знал. Ты бы одобрил то, как переменилось его отношение ко мне. Как он негодовал._

_Почему тебя нет здесь, чтобы выразить мне свое негодование? Это было бы легче вынести, чем знание о том, что когда бы я ни оглянулся через плечо в страхе увидеть тебя, мои глаза встретят лишь пустоту._

  


− Я не знал тогда ничего, − сказал Мариус. − Он рассказал мне о своих преступлениях, но умолчал о праведных деяниях. Если бы я знал, я бы никогда не стал лишать его твоего общества. 

Козетта смахнула слезу.  
− Знаю, любимый. С его стороны было нехорошо скрывать свои добродетели, так же, как с твоей стороны было дурно скрывать его от меня. Но очевидно, что папа тосковал не только по моему обществу. Эти слова не были предназначены для прочтения, но у меня такое чувство, что они открывают ту сторону моего отца, о которой он умолчал даже в своем последнем признании. Взгляни на это письмо. 

  


_1 мая 1833_

_Дорогой Жавер,_

_Козетта покинула меня. Теперь мне позволено видеть ее лишь в своем воображении, как и тебя. Я не раз пытался дойти до ее дома, чтобы увидеть ее хотя бы издали, но понял, что не смею. Стоило мне только выйти на улицу, как сердце мое сжималось от старого страха, что я вышел из укрытия и нахожусь у всех на виду, и что ты непременно найдешь меня. Потом я вспоминал, что ты не можешь этого сделать, и мне становилось совсем невмоготу._

_Все, что мне осталось теперь, это воспоминания. В иные дни мои мысли обращаются к тому времени, когда Козетта только оказалась у меня на попечении, как она играла с куклой, или как после дождя пускала по воде соломинки. Потом я думаю о ее матери, Фантине, и с ее образом всегда приходит и твой. Я помню выражение твоего лица, когда я воспользовался своей властью и объявил твой арест беззаконным, хотя оба мы знали, что это не так. Твой шок, когда она плюнула мне в лицо. Долгое время я воображал, что твоя реакция значила, что я тебе не безразличен, но теперь я боюсь, что принимал желаемое за действительное._

_И от этой иллюзии я по-прежнему не могу освободиться. Даже теперь, когда тебя нет._

  


Мысли в голове у Козетты разбегались. Когда она была ребенком, прежде чем узнала, что отец удочерил ее, она полагала, что ее покойная мать была женой ее отца и что он не был женат, так как был вдовцом, который не хотел вступать в новый брак. Но эти письма представляли все совсем в другом свете. Будучи набожной, она не смела облечь свои сомнения в слова, но не могла она и смолчать. 

− Во время наших первых встреч, − начала она отстраненным голосом, − я часто потом задавалась вопросом, не значат ли совершенно обыкновенные вещи, что ты сказал или сделал, нечто гораздо большее. Я думаю… Мне кажется… Возможно, папе было знакомо это чувство. 

Мариус медленно кивнул.  
− Если я, конечно, не слишком ошибаюсь, − осторожно сказал он, − эти письма не совсем дневник, а скорее похожи на те письма, что я оставлял в твоем саду. 

− Он был влюблен?

− Если так, то это чувство было обречено на неудачу больше чем по одной причине.

Козетта закусила губу и выбрала из оставшихся единственное письмо, содержащее больше одного абзаца. 

− Датировано седьмым июня, прямо перед его смертью. Его почерк здесь другой, такой же нетвердый, как в письме, что он написал мне. 

  


_Мой дорогой Жавер,_

_Прошел уже год. Много раз я брал на себя смелость писать тебе, но мое горе не выразить словами. Я смирился с тем, что никогда вновь не увижу Козетту, но ты… Слишком много лет я ожидал увидеть тебя на каждом шагу, и сейчас я не могу примириться с тем, что этого никогда не случится. Я хочу увидеть тебя и порой, во мраке глухой ночи, мне кажется, что вижу._

_Чувствовал ли ты тот же восторг, что и я, когда мы вновь столкнулись после моей мнимой смерти? Восторг именно от встречи со мной, а не от мысли о поимке беглого каторжника, которым я был? Мечтал ли ты о другом исходе событий, кроме моего ареста, когда в первый раз загнал меня в угол в Лачуге Горбо? И во второй раз, когда ты так храбро остановил бандитов, которые запытали бы меня до смерти, ты правда совсем не узнал меня, или предпочел не узнать? Мне хочется думать, что верно последнее, что той ночью ты позволил мне уйти; ты отпустил меня, потому что я был тебе не безразличен. Другой ночью, теперь уже год назад, я оказал тебе ответную услугу; сохранил тебе жизнь. Потому что ты дорог мне. Ведь ты даже просил меня убить тебя, но с тем же успехом я мог бы вырвать из груди собственное сердце._

_Тебя не стало, а скоро не станет и меня. Пища и вода − для меня прах; свет исчезает из моих глаз, а сила из моих пальцев. Я перебираю в памяти то, о чем мог бы жалеть, и нахожу лишь одно: много лет назад ты просил прощения за то, что донес на меня, тогда еще не зная, что был прав как никогда. Если я показался бесчувственным в тот день, знай, что я боролся с желанием успокоить тебя, остановить твою дрожь, прижать к себе. Быть может, я должен был поддаться этому порыву. Быть может, наши жизни могли бы тогда сложиться по-иному._

_Такие глупые мысли! Я знал тогда, как знаю и сейчас, что ты не принял бы моих чувств, не говоря уже о том, чтобы ответить на них. Но я умираю и мне хочется верить, что умирающему позволено мечтать о том, к чему стремилось его сердце, но чего случиться не могло._

_Прости меня, если сможешь._

  


Козетта смахнула слезы, струившиеся по ее щекам.  
− Он отказался от всего, Мариус. Папа пожертвовал всем, чего когда-либо желал, чтобы люди, которые были ему дороги, могли быть счастливы! 

Она прильнула к Мариусу, и он прижал ее к своей груди и зашептал утешающие слова в ее волосы. Когда он начал одной рукой собирать письма в стопку, она подняла голову и стала смотреть на это, не отрываясь от него. 

− Ты по-прежнему хочешь их сжечь? Думаю, оставшихся дров хватит…. 

− Нет, − она оторвалась от него и вытерла слезы. − Папа и так отказывал себе слишком во многом. Я не стану уничтожать столь важные для него признанья из мимолетного каприза. 

− Тогда что ты хочешь с ними сделать?

Как оказалось, скрупулезно ведущиеся в префектуре личные дела содержали в себе и информацию о местах захоронений покойных полицейских. Через одного из знакомых Мариуса они узнали, что инспектор Жавер был похоронен на заброшенном участке неосвященной земли. Траву здесь никто не трогал, и она буйно разрослась; могилы были отмечены лишь безымянными деревянными крестами. Была какая-то ирония в том, что заблудшие души, по-видимому, не заслуживали столь необходимого им прощения, в отличие от тех, кто и так был уже спасен. 

Опираясь на руку мужа, Козетта брела по неровной земле в поисках могилы, на которую указал сторож. Она считала могилы, проходя мимо них, пока не дошла до креста, который выглядел новее, чем те, что его окружали. Козетта оглянулась и еще раз посчитала ряды и могилы, чтобы быть уверенной. 

Да, они нашли ту, которую искали. 

Козетта присела на корточки и вытащила из ридикюля толстую пачку сложенных страниц.  
− Мой отец написал их, инспектор, − произнесла она. − Он написал то, что хотел сказать, но больше не мог сказать вам лично. − Затем она запустила обтянутые перчатками пальцы в землю и начала копать ямку у изножья креста. 

Когда та стала достаточно большой, она опустила в нее письма, перекрестилась и присыпала их землей. Медленно она поднялась на ноги, стряхивая грязь с перчаток. Ей хотелось прочитать молитву, но те, что она знала, были тут совсем не к месту. Вместо этого она опустила руку на крест и прикрыла глаза. 

− Я знаю, что вы не можете прочесть слова моего отца, − прошептала она, − но я всем сердцем желаю, чтобы они не были утрачены безвозвратно. Быть может, если будет на то божья воля, толика заключенных в них чувств достигнет вашей души.


End file.
